Filature, où comment faire péter un cable à Yuki
by Yuki Tanaka
Summary: Un jour tout tranquille, Yuki suit Shû dans la rue, juste comme ça, et il le suprends avec une fille ... ahaha il serait jaloux OwO ? REVIEWS les gens o !


_**Auteur**__** : Yuki Tanaka.**_

_**Résumé**__** : Euh … c'est Yuki qui surprends Shuichi avec sa sœur. Je précise tout de même que dans cette fic, Yuki ne sait pas qui est Maïko. Il la prends donc pour une rivale \o! MWAHAHA ! Courage Yuki D !**_

_**Disclaimer**__** : oui, oui TT' … Ca va, ca va TT' … les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ! bla bla bla**_

_**Note**__** : Euh … j'espère que vous aimerez ) !**_

_**-o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-**_

_**Filature :**_

Qui aurait cru qu'un jour, le grand Eiri Yuki s'abaisserait à suivre son amant, le chanteur Shuichi Shindô, pour vérifier qu'il ne le trompait pas ? Certainement pas l'écrivain en question. A peine tentait-il de comprendre pourquoi il faisait cela, au passage, précisons qu'il trouvais cela sans intérêt et stupide, que la fatalité lui tomba sous le nez.

**« - Shû-chan ! Tu es là ! Mon cœur !**

**- ****Maïko-chan ! »**

Une jeune fille que Yuki ne connaissait pas. De quel droit osait-elle surnommer SON Shuichi ? De quel droit l'enlaçait-elle ? Et de quel droit se permettait-elle de l'embrasser sur la joue ! Une colère sourde grondait à l'intérieur des veines du blond. Et le pire, c'était que Shuichi lui rendait ses gestes tendres. Le pire, c'était qu'il semblait heureux. Son chanteur adoré ne se comportait jamais ainsi avec lui.

Muni d'une paire de lunette de soleil et d'un long manteau beige, l'écrivain suivait toujours son amant Au bout de 15 longues minutes, ils s'arrêtèrent dans un magasin. Ah non. Finalement, ils en ressortirent, bras dessus, bras dessous, ce qui fit enrager un peu plus le blond. C'était peut-être trop stupide pour le grand écrivain stoïque qu'était Yuki, mais il était tout simplement mort de jalousie. Mais ne rêvez pas. Il ne l'avouerais jamais.

Cette « Maïko » et SON Shû s'arrêtèrent sur une terrasse, et commandèrent des gaufres et des glaces. Le ventre de l'écrivain se manifesta … bah, il penserait à manger plus tard, hein. Car en cet instant, ce n'était pas son estomac qui le préoccupait, mais bien la petite boule rose qui lui servait d'amant. Amant, amant … c'était vite dit, hein. Si ça se trouvait, Shû avait déjà oublié Yuki.

L'estomac de ce dernier se noua. Pas de faim, mais d'une anxiété soudaine. Et si Shû ne l'aimait plus ? Et si le soir même, il lui annonçait qu'il le quittait ? Et si il allait le trahir ? trahir … la complainte amère de ce mot raisonna indéfiniment dans l'esprit brouillé de jalousie du l'écrivain. A peine eut-il le temps de tourner la tête que le « couple modèle » avait disparu.

**« - Kuso … faut toujours qu'il court partout ce kuso no ko … »**

Arpentant donc les rues de Tokyo, Eiri s'efforçait de réfléchir comme son amant, à contrecœur, bien sur. Il cherchait simplement dans quel endroit le chanteur pouvait bien être passé. Et la voix aiguë de ce dernier raisonna de la rue d'en face. Claquez des doigts, et Shû apparaît.

Eiri eut un sourire amusé. Ca faisait spot de publicité.

**« - Maïko-chan ! Tu as vu ! C'est le synthé que je te disais l'autre jour ! **

**- Ah ! Il est beau !**

**- Hontoo-ni !**

**- Haï ! Eh ! C'est pas ça que t'es venu acheter ? »**

Shuichi colla son nez à la vitrine, et l'écrivain dut plisser les yeux pour voir de quoi la jeune fille parlait. Il dut donc attendre de voir la boule rose sortir du magasin pour savoir de quoi il en retournait.

**« - Shû-chan … **

**- Mmh ?**

**- Pourquoi t'a pas demandé à Yuki-san de te l'acheter, de micro ?**

**- Parce que ça l'aurait embêté Maïko … je veux pas le déranger et…**

**- MENTEUR !, coupa-t-elle.**

**- Hé ?**

**- Vous vous êtes disputés, et tu compte faire comme si de rien était en chantant, nee ?**

**- … haï … »**

Jamais Yuki n'avait vu Shuichi comme ça. Lui qui était d'un naturel si joyeux … le voir si triste lui faisait un petit quelque chose. Quoi, il n'aurait su le dire, mais ça faisait mal, à l'intérieur.

« - Aller Maïko ! On va pas faire de chichi, hein ? Je rentre à la maison, sinon Yuki va s'énerver ! Ahaha, il déteste quand je rentre trop tard, parce qu'après, je suis trop fatigué et on peux pas faire de cochonneries ! »

C'était dit sur le ton de la résignation. Comme si l'artiste au joli minois n'avait le choix. Il aimait tellement son amant qu'il était prêt à céder au moindre de ses caprices. Yuki ovulait s'envoyer Shû ? Il ne disait pas non. Yuki voulait un peu de calme ? Il virait Shû de chez lui. Et Shû ne disait jamais rien. Il revenait toujours, avec ses yeux de chiens battus. Peut-être que tout ceci n'était qu'un rôle qu'il se donnait pour pas craquer ? Le blond ne l'avait jamais remarqué avant … n'empêche qu'il devait se dépêcher de rentrer pour ne pas que la boule rose ne remarque son absence.

Ainsi, donc, après quelques minutes d'attente, seul ,chez lui, Yuki décidé d'attendre gentiment son amant, qui, d'ailleurs, ne tarda pas à ouvrir bruyamment la porte.

**« - TADAÎMA YUKI !**

**- Urusaï baka !**

**- … tu m'en veux toujours pour ce matin ? Je suis désolé d'avoir mis de la sauce piquante dans ton café, mon Yuki, je voulais juste que tu sois bien réveillé …**

**- …**

**- Yu… **

**- C'était qui cette file !**

**- Hé ?**

**- OK ! J'AVOUES ! Je t'ai suivi ! Et à peine j'ai le dos tourné que tu fricotes avec une fille ! UNE FILLE !**

**- Non je …**

**- Ment pas bakayero !**

**- Yuki … YAMERO !**

**- Hé ?**

**- Yuki … »**

Ledit Yuki attendait une explication, rouge de colère ? Shû s'approcha timidement de lui, les larmes aux yeux.

**« - Yuki … c'est ma sœur … »**

Pour une fois, ce ne fut pas le chanteur que Yuki traita de « baka », mais bien lui-même.

« - Mais ça me fait plaisir que tu sois jaloux mon Yukiki !

AH ! URUSAÏ BAKA ! »

Bah … après tout, Shuichi resterait toujours Shuichi, non ?

Et comme on dit, « tout est bien qui finit bien ! »

( Yuki : Si tu me sors « ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfant, je te préviens, je ne réponds plus de rien !

Shû : OOOW ! Des enfaaaants ! **sautille**

Yuki : **sort la tronçonneuse**)

_**OWARI !**_

_**Commentaire de fin **_____Mmmh …. Vous avez aimés D ?__


End file.
